Todo sea Por Ti
by Hananasu
Summary: Mikoto Uchiha es la presidenta de la casa de Modas Uchihas, un dia regresando de Paris sufre un accidente.Aqui es donde entran Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha gemelos.Sasuke al ser el mas parecido a su madre tendra que ocupar su lugar **SasuNaru**
1. Chapter 1

La casa de modas Uchiha's era actualmente la más famosa de todo el mundo, su oficina central estaba en Tokio, Japón, Mikoto Uchiha una mujer de pelo negro largo y sedoso, de piel blanca y pálida, con unos ojos negros llamativos de 35 años era la presidenta de dicha compañía, acababa hace algunos meses atrás de sacar su nueva línea de ropa llamada ''S.U'', para toda la sociedad y el mundo, la ropa era de buena calidad y difiere en precios, Mikoto era una de las personas más bellas que han existido, solo que no todos la han visto, y no es que ella se deje de ver, no, es que el tiempo que tiene lo usa para el trabajo y para sus dos hijos Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi Uchiha, gemelos, ambos con 21 años de edad, el mayor era itachi por unos siete minutos y era de cabellos azabaches con ojos negros y piel porcelana igual que su hermano menor, la única diferencia es que este tenía unas ojeras y el peinado que tenían, el mayor itachi usaba una coleta baja y el menor, sasuke, usaba un peinado hacia tras con dos flequillos en la cara.

Todos dicen que Sasuke el menor, es la viva imagen de su madre, y en nombre de este es que la nueva marca de ropa uchiha lleva sus iniciales, así como la línea de perfumes y zapatos llevaba las iniciales de Itachi.

Esta recientemente andaba por parís, en promoción a su nueva línea de ropa, había terminado ya con su desfile y sus promociones, cuando decidió regresar a su país avión privado, lamentablemente este tuvo una falla mecánica, ocasionando la muerte de esta y de sus acompañantes.

Solo las personas más cercanas a ellas, se enteraron de la noticia y decidieron actuar rápido, antes que los medio se enteraran de este acontecimiento, no cabe decir que fue una etapa dura para los gemelos y para su esposo Fukagu Uchiha, pero luego de dos semanas tenían que superarlo, pero esta nunca seria olvidada por estos.

Sasuke al ser la persona más parecida a esta, su padre le pidió de favor, algo nunca casi nunca visto en los uchihas que este tomara su lugar en las empresas como la imagen de esta, y itachi que era más bien el cerebro en esto, hiciera los diseños, ya que el sabia como a su madre que en paz descanse le gustaba el diseño de la ropa.

Un día fueron estos de compra, para alguno se les hacía extraño ver a tres hombres azabaches súper hermosos, caminar por el centro comercial, pero para otras era como estar en el mismo cielo. Compraron todo lo necesario para el cambio de sasuke.

Así pasaron alrededor de dos meses, enseñándole al menor de los uchihas como usar, caminar y ser como toda una dama. Este era molestado todo el tiempo por su hermano mayor, pero sabía que hacia esto por buena causa, así por dentro no quisiera.

Y llego el día más esperado, el día que regresaba mikoto de parís, el día en donde sasuke dejaría de ser sasuke Uchiha un joven de 21 años el sueño de cualquier mujer, para ser la viva imagen de su madre en las empresas uchichas.


	2. Chapter 2

Se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra bajando delicadamente de su avión privado, esta estaba vestida con un conjunto rojo muy hermoso hasta más arriba de las rodillas, exclusivo de su marca de ropa, que hacia resaltar más su color de piel y el color de sus ojos, iba acompañada por dos de sus más queridos tesoros; su esposo y su hijo mayor. A su izquierda estaba su esposo Fugaku Uchiha quien iba vestido con un traje negro sencillo pero eso no lo hacía ver lo apuesto que era, mientras iban cogidos de la mano, y al otro lado estaba su hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha quien iba serio, pero a la misma vez muriéndose por dentro de la risa al ver a su ototo y su padre cogidos de la mano

-Itachi-baka cariño-decía sasuke (mikoto) con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro ya que había gente a su alrededor- si te sigues riendo, puedes ir empezando a cavar tu hermosa tumba querido- decía esta sin dejar de sonreír, lo que hizo que itachi le diera un escalofrío

-Está bien, oka-san- dijo haciendo énfasis a sus últimas palabras sacándole una enorme vena a sasuke en su frente

-ya tranquilícense los dos, que hay vienen los periodistas- decía fukagu, quien también se sentía incómodo ante esa situación.

Y en menos de un segundo estaban los tres siendo acorralados por los periodistas y fotógrafos, ya que mikoto uchiha luego de años volvería a aparecer frente a las cámara, ya que tenía mucho espacio en su agenda y esto los periodistas no podían desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad y fueron hacia el aeropuerto para hacerle una entrevista.

Siguió caminando atravesando la mitad del aeropuerto con su hermosa forma de caminar mientras era escoltada por los guardias del lugar y los personales.

*maldición estos zapatos me están pelando los pies* maldecía cierto azabache mientas caminaba

Mientras era perseguida por itachi y fugaku y los periodistas, ya que estos le habían montado un lugar para que esta diera una entrevista

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde sasuke se sentó en el medio de una larga mesa que tenía el nombre y el símbolo de su clan y de su empresa, seguido de itachi y fugaku, los periodistas estaban al frente de ellos en sus respectivas sillas y en ningún momento dejaron de fotografiarlos, cuando todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares y calmados empezó la conferencia de prensa

-Uchiha-San que nos puede decir acerca de su nueva línea de ropa, ¿Por qué llega las iniciales U.S?- pregunto uno de los reporteros

-buena pregunta- contesto esta- así como la línea de accesorios lleva las iniciales de mi hijo mayor, la nueva línea de ropa, lleva las iniciales de mi hijo menor- decía esta con elegancia en sus palabras, que hasta itachi y fugaku estaban impresionados de la manera en que sasuke manejaba la situación es como si fuera la verdadera Mikoto.

-y donde está su hijo menor?-

-actualmente Sasuke está encargándose de unos asuntos en la Antártida- dijo esta mientras que a itachi le caía una gota por la cabeza

*te hubieras mandado más lejos idiota* pensaba este

Así transcurrió la conferencia de prensa entre preguntas y respuestas, estaba a punto de terminar , cuando sasuke miro hacia cierto punto del salón donde estaban y vio a una persona vestida con el uniforme de instituto, y una gran idea vino a su mente, los periodistas estaban por irse cuando mikoto volvió a hablar.

-antes que se vayan quiero decirles que visitare en estos días la preparatoria Konoha, en busca de modelos-dijo llamando no solo la atención de todos si no la de sus familiares

*sasuke que estás diciendo* pensaba itachi a punto de un manojo de nervios

No sabía por qué se había acordado de esa preparatoria, él nunca había estado ahí ni tan siquiera había estudiado allí, pero de repente al ver ese uniforme se le vino ese nombre a la mente.

-la línea de ropa U.S, todavía no ha salido al mercado completamente, así que quiero gente joven especialmente estudiantes de preparatoria que modelen la nueva marca de ropa y estoy segura que encontrare excelente personas en el instituto konoha- dijo para pararse y salir del lugar seguido de itachi y fugaku

-qué te pasa?- le dijo itachi una vez que estaban en la limosina de camino hacia su mansión

-solo me pareció una buena idea- dijo sasuke mientras se quitaba la peluca y los accesorios

-estoy de acuerdo contigo sasuke- hablo por primera vez fugaku en toda la tarde- sería una buena manera de impactar a la juventud de hoy- dicho esto nadie hablo más por el camino

Pasaron los días, desde la noticia que Mikoto Uchiha personalmente junto a su hijo mayor Itachi Uchiha, visitaría la preparatoria Konoha, la preparatoria era para las personas de clase media, por eso la noticia impactaba tanto, ya que no era una escuela prestigiosa si no una común y eso acaparo a los medio más todavía.

En la preparatoria konoha todo era un caos, la directora Tsunade estaba emocionada, su escuela subiría de prestigio para los que criticaban su plantel y su forma de educar, las chicas y chicos estaban emocionados, las chicas en especial estaban preparándose para el día en que mikoto visitara el plantel, con la idea de ser escogidas, ya que esta personalmente escogería a sus modelos.

El tan esperado día llego, afuera el instituto desde tempranas horas de la mañana se podían ver periodistas y hasta los canales de televisión estaban allí, nadie se perdería esa exclusiva. En el instituto entraban a las 8:00 de la mañana y ya a las 7:15 todas las chicas estaban en el instituto y a eso de las 7:45 am todos estaban, bueno casi todos, solo faltaba una persona, que aunque le dijeran que el rey de roma venia, no se levantaba temprano.

A las mismas 8:00am en los portones del instituto se estaciono una elegante limosina negra con el símbolo Uchiha e inmediatamente que se estaciono bajo Mikoto Uchiha acompañada por su hijo mayor itachi Uchiha, mientras todos miraban curiosos y emocionados por las ventanas.

Esta entro pasivamente por los portones de la escuela, mientras miraba a todos los estudiantes, camino salón por salón y todo el plantel escolar, acompañada por la directora Tsunade, para que le dijera el nombre de las personas en que le interesaran.

Mientras tanto un rubio de cabellos cortos, piel morena y unos hermosos ojos color cielo, iba corriendo hacia su instituto, se le había hecho tarde, su despertador no había sonado, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, aunque no le causaba mucha gracia ir a ese instituto, era el asme reír de todo el mundo y la burla de toda la escuela, solo por ser el más pobre de todos ellos y ser un Doncel.

Llego hasta el instituto donde los portones estaban cerrados, así que se fue por la parte de atrás para brincar la pared que había, como pudo paso la pared y comenzó a correr de nuevo en dirección a su salón.

Kakashi sensei el encargado de tercer año salón B, iba a comenzar la clase nervioso, ya que Mikoto estaba allí en el salón mirando a cada uno de sus estudiantes, esta estaba con itachi cerca de la puerta mientras Tsunade estaba en la parte de atrás del salón

Como conocía a todos sus estudiantes no paso lista solo faltaba una sola persona que todos conocían muy bien, comenzó su clase de lo más normal, hasta que se escuchó como abrían la puerta fuertemente asustando al salón.

Rápidamente Mikoto miro hacia la puerta a ver quién había hecho semejante ruido, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía, allí frente de ella estaba un chico rubio de ojo azules y tres hermosas marcas en cada mejillas.

-llegue- grito este todo agitado por la corrida que dio hasta llegar al salón

-Naruto llegas tarde- decía kakashi

-gomen kakashi sensei pero se me hizo tarde-se excusaba este- no volverá a pasar

-eso no es excusa estas castigado Uzumaki, no puede entrar al salón-

-como que no- grito el rubio

-sal- dijo de forma fría kakashi mientras a Naru se le aguaban los ojos ya que kakashi nunca le había hablado así

Kakashi se sentía mal, nunca le había hablado a naruto así, él era una de las pocas personas que lo trataban bien en la escuela, pero tenía que hacer algo, la directora estaba en la parte trasera del salón y la señora Uchiha estaba cerca de la puerta.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió como alguien lo cogía por los brazos, voltio mirando fijamente a esa persona encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color negro

*Te encontré Dobe*


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió como alguien lo cogía por los brazos, voltio mirando fijamente a esa persona encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color negro

*Te encontré Dobe*

Todo el salón miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos ya que no se esperaban que la señora Uchiha hiciera tal cosa, dando a entender que lo conocía, pero era imposible pensaban todos ya que naruto era lo peor que había en esa escuela.

-Uchiha-sama pasa algo?- pregunto kakashi al ver como esta agarraba la muñeca del rubio sin querer dejarlo ir

Sasuke estaba viendo al rubio que tenía al frente muy conocido para este, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos hasta que la voz del profesor kakashi lo saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que retirara la mano y soltara la muñeca de este, que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos sin apartar en ningún momento la vista.

-Nada, no se preocupe- Dijo sasuke volviendo al rol de Mikoto, volviendo a tener su compostura y elegancia de siempre.

Naruto al ver que la hermosa mujer lo había soltado, comenzó a correr por el pasillo perdiéndose en este, mientras la cara de kakashi valía un millón y sasuke ni itachi sabían lo que pasaba.

La directora Tsunade hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la situación, no quería intervenir, sabía que lo que había hecho el profesor kakashi estaba en lo correcto, pero también sabía que este había sido demasiado brusco con su estudiante, y más conociendo a naruto y su historial en la preparatoria.

La clase termino con normalidad como siempre, menos para una persona que ya no estaba tan concentrada como cuando llego, solo pensaba en una persona

-Itachi- dijo cuándo salió del salón luego que la clase terminara- tengo que encontrarlo- dijo este y su hermano capto, él también había reconocido a ese rubio

-Uchiha-san- llamo la directora- ya tiene la lista de los próximos modelos- pregunto esta con algo de curiosidad al saber quiénes iban a ser

Una sonrisa que nadie subo describir se formó en los labios de la señora Uchiha, miro su lista por última vez, y sorpresa se llevaron Tsunade y Itachi, cuando comenzó a borrar nombres y añadir otros.

-Aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el papel- nos vemos luego- dijo para caminar por la preparatoria

Tsunade al ver los nombres se quedó impresionada, apenas habían tres nombres en la lista de mujeres, la mayoría eran hombres y casi todos del salón del profesor kakashi, siguió mirando hasta el final de la lista al ver quién era el último, y se sorprendió al ver el ultimo nombre escrito en mayúsculas.

-Imposible-

Era la hora de almuerzo, y todos estaban comiendo o en el patio de la escuela, nerviosos esperando que terminara la dichosa hora de receso para saber quiénes serían los modelos de las empresas Uchihas.

Mientras en la última parte del colegio, estaba cierto rubio tranquilo debajo de un árbol, esperando que terminara la hora de receso para así por fin poder volver a clases, le había lastimado mucho como kakashi le había hablado, pero tampoco se podía sacar los hermosos ojos negros de aquella señora, es como si los hubiera visto antes, como si no fuera la primera vez que ha estado tan cerca de ellos, metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando estaba siendo rodeado por lo que parecían ser los populares del instituto

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la líder del grupo, sakura Haruno- si es el fenómeno Uzumaki- decía está a broma mientras los demás se reían

El rubio trato de levantarse pero fue empujado de vuelta al suelo, por uno de los populares llamado Suigetsu

-quien te dijo que te levantaras niñita-

-déjenme- dijo este para levantarse de nuevo, pero nunca pensó que en vez de empujarlo le dieran un buen derechazo en su mejilla izquierda y cerca del labio haciendo que este se partiera un poquito.

-hahahaha- se reía la pelos de chicle que diga sakura- si el fenómeno no se puede defender solo, no me digas que tengo que llamar a tus padres…es verdad no tienes padres, solo eres un maldito huérfano que le da vergüenza a esta escuela, deberías irte de aquí- dijo para dar una señal para que comenzaran a golpearlo

No paso mucho tiempo cuando cuatro chicos incluyendo a suigetsu comenzaron a golpearlo brutal y salvajemente, haciendo que el rubio apenas se pudiera proteger de los grandes golpes.

El rubio solo podía esquivar los golpes poco a poco mientras lloraba y pedía ayuda, aunque no quisiera, pero sabía que nadie iba a salvarlo, como siempre, nadie venia en su ayuda

Solo pudo escuchar cuando sakura le gritaba que no se acercara a la señora Uchiha, ya que ella iba a ser una de las modelos que ella escogería

*como si me fueran a escoger a mi* pensaba este

Mientras muy pero que muy cerca de allí, se veían dos azabaches caminando calmadamente hacia el anfiteatro, bueno uno de ellos vestido como una hermosa dama de la alta sociedad. Donde sería el nombramiento del nuevo modelo de la empresa, estaban caminando y hablando entre ellos, sasuke con su voz ya que no había nadie cerca, sobre la decisión de cambiar los modelos a última hora.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando escucharon como una pelea en la parte de atrás, se acercaron poco a poco y lo que vio el dejo completamente asombrados.

-esto no puede ser- murmuro sasuke, todo ido, parecía como si no fuera el-malditos- murmuro este, y no era para menos lo que estaba viendo era como su rubio era golpeado por cuatro hombres

-ya verán- dijo este completamente enojado, que hasta el mismo diablo le huye

Empezó a caminar apresuradamente, pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle

-Sasuke- llamo itachi tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba igual que su hermano- se te está olvidando algo- trataba de sonar tranquilo pero no lo lograba

Ahí fue cuando sasuke callo en cuanta de que actualmente no era el

-maldición- dijo para golpear la pared- esto no me impedirá- dijo para volver a caminar un poco más rápido, pero no esperaba que por andar tan rápidamente se terminaría cayendo

(No se ustedes chicas pero caminar con esos zapatos uno no puedo ni correr xDDD)

Si fuera en otra situación itachi se estuviera burlando de su hermano, pero no, esta vez no era tiempo para eso

-maldición- volvió a decir otra vez (maldice mucho xD) iba a decirle a su hermano que fuera por él, pero no hubo necesidad ya que itachi estaba en camino

-hey que hacen- grito itachi al llegar al lugar y acercarse al rubio mientras sasuke ya recuperado miraba todo desde la ventana

-nada Uchiha-sama- decía sakura nerviosa, por la mirada que les daba el uchiha en ese momento, hasta podían decía que había un destello rojo en ellos- es que lo encontramos así- dijo tratando de justificarse pero el sabía que no era más que mentiras

-ya nos vamos- dijo suigetsu para salir corriendo de allí en pocas palabras, mientras los demás le seguían sin mirar atrás

Ya cuando se fueron, itachi se fue acercando al cuerpo del rubio ya inconsciente, mientras sasuke, con zapatos en manos venia corriendo hasta ellos

(Sabia decisión que tomaste sasuke xD)

-Como esta?- pregunto sasuke preocupado pero con su rostro serio como siempre

-Inconsciente ototo, al parecer lo golpearon muy duro por mucho tiempo-

-malditos- dijo para agacharse y sobarle su mejilla izquierda y quitar las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su cara- itachi cárgalo lo llevaremos al anfiteatro-

-como…así…no ves que este herido ototo-

-si lo se…pero es rápido solo diré los nombres de los modelos y me lo llevare para mi apartamento-

-a tu apartamento?- decía este sin entender- si ahora vives en la mansión

-si de ahora en adelante la persona que cuidara del será Sasuke Uchiha-

-ya entiendo- dijo itachi capotando rápidamente la situación- me imagino que le dirás vestido de esa forma que tu hijo menor se hará cargo del cierto- dijo para recibir un asentimiento de parte del menor

-bueno que esperamos itachi mejor lleva a Naru al carro, y mantenlo allí, yo anunciare los modelos nuevos- dijo para ir al anfiteatro

Ya había pasado la hora del receso y el esperado momento por chicas y algunos chicos habían llegado, ahora se podía saber quiénes serían los nuevos modelos

-¡Bueno Tardes alumnos como están!- dijo mientras estos gritaban de emoción- que bueno que estén así- dijo para hacer que la señora Uchiha subiera al escenario

-que tal, como ya saben me pase toda la mañana de salón en salón y ya he decidido quienes serán…en total son 10 modelos de los cuales estoy muy orgullosa de haberlos escogidos- decía la morena

-vistes apuesto todo a que me elegirán a mí- le murmuraba sakura a su amiga ino- si soy la más bella aquí-

(No será la más fea xD)

-bueno empezare sin más, ya que tengo un asunto que resolver de suma importancia… el primer modelo es Shikamaru Nara- dijo esta mientras este se levantaba de su sueño al escuchar su nombre y caminaba hacia al escenario

*que problemático es esto* pensaba mientras subía lentamente

-como puede ser eso cierto…el flojo de shikamaru- murmuraba sakura que hablaba con suigetsu ahora

Sasuke en su papel de mikoto comenzó a mencionar a los modelos que había escogido, mientras veía desde el escenario la cara de cierta pelirossa, mas furiosa no podía estar y este disfrutaba desde primera fila

*si piensas que diré tu nombre estas bien equivocada*

Así comenzó a mencionarlos, luego de shikamaru le siguieron:

-Gaara Sabaku no

-Temari Sabaku no

-Chouji Akimichi

-Ino Yamanaka

-Hinata Hyuga

-Neji Hyuga

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Shino Aburame

*esto es imposible como… ellos serán los modelos hay están desde el gordo de chouji hasta el raro de shino…como puede ser esto posible* pensaba la pelirrosa

La cara de la pelirrosa valía un millón y sasuke se la estaba disfrutando en vivo y a todo color, cuando empezó a pronunciar el ultimo nombre la pelirrosa de levanto de la silla, ya que ''sabia'' que el ultimo nombre en esa lista era el de ella

-y el último modelo es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría a la pelirrosa que estaba de pie frente a su silla

-que!- grito esta en desesperación- como que el fenómeno uzumaki y no a mí que soy tan bella- grito alterada-exijo que me escoja a mí-

-señorita agradecería un montón que cuidara sus modales…en primera nunca escogería a una tabla como usted- dijo para que los estudiantes empezaran a reírse- luego no se llama Fenómeno uzumaki- dijo con voz de ultratumba- se llama Naruto Uzumaki por si no te has enterado y te digo desde ahora que si vuelves a llamarlo así te juro que te la tendrás que ver conmigo- dijo para dar una sonrisa de medio lado y bajar tranquilamente

Todo era silencio en el anfiteatro, de un momento a otro la señora uchiha se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente

-a todos ustedes felicidades- dijo para irse- los veo mañana en la tarde en las empresas Uchihas-


End file.
